All You Need Is Love
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ONE SHOT SONGFIC REQUEST FOR: Max needs to shave. MAX/OC Max happens to like a certain girl who lives in his appartment but just doesn't know when or how to tell her.


**ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE**

**T**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own **Across the Universe** if I did Jude would never leave my room…get the picture? And the song "**All You Need Is Love**" Belongs to **The Beatles **naturally.

**SUMMARY:** Max/OC Max happens to be thinking about a certain girl who lives in his appartment.

**Author's Note: **This story was a request and Sarah Julia Kurucz belongs to Max needs to shave.

* * *

**ONE SHOT/SONGFIC**

* * *

It was another cloudy day in New York. Max was smoking what had to be his hundredth cigarette. Looking in the window from the fire escape he saw Sarah Julia Kurucz better known as Julia laughing at something Jude was saying. Max grinned as he saw his friend wave his arms around like a mad man while telling some story.

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she laughed. Taking another drag on his cigarette his blue eyes locked on her.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy_

As if sensing his gaze she turned around and smiled giving him a little wave making Jude stop; his story for a moment to look at him. Raising his eyebrows at Max as if telling him '_what are you waiting for'_? He had been attracted to her for a while but never said anything.

_There's nothing you can make that can't me made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy_

"Max? You alright? Get in here before you catch pneumonia!" she said with a grin which reached her bright green eyes. He gave a weak smile before following her advice and coming inside. Jude gave him a smirk and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think me muse just came back! I got to go paint me idea now before it'll vanish mate. See you two later." He said while his eyes never left Max's. _Sneaky little limey _Max said to himself with a smirk.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

"So Max when do you plan on telling me that you like me? Don't deny it I see JoJo give Sadie that look." Julia said with a smile as she brushed her black locks out of her face. _She knew and wasn't running. _

"Well…to be honest I don't have a clue." Even before he dropped out of college he never had feelings before a simple 'hello bang; never again' relationship. But something about her want him want an actual relationship.

"So are you ever going to kiss me?" she asked again with a smirk. Shrugging and telling himself to go for it he leaned in and kissed her.

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

He was in paradise, cloud nine, heaven whatever you wanted to call it here he was kissing the girl of his dreams.

"Jules…I want you." Max whispered huskily making her and himself shiver with delight. Before he knew it they were making love on the bean bag chair her gasps of pleasure egging him on.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

"Max…" she moaned as her back arched. Finally as the two met their releases the screamed the others' name. He rested his head on her bare chest and looked up at her as she brushed his damp blonde locks out of his eyes. Max grinned as he kissed her nose before falling asleep resting on her chest again she soon followed suit. After being asleep for a few hours Max woke up feeling Julia's fingers trail up his spine sending shivers throughout his body.

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_

_It's easy_

"Morning Jules. Sleep well?" he asked with a smirk.

"Best I've had in a while. And to think if I never dropped out of college this would've never happened." She said with a laugh. Neither heard the door to the bedroom open nor did they hear Jude walk out and mutter 'oh shit' under his breath.

"About time mate just wish you could've covered up!" he said with a laugh before walking to the kitchen muttering something about 'now that is a side of Max I could live _without_ seeing again.'

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

Though the two of them heard Jude's last comment and laughed. Before grabbing their clothes and putting them back on.

"Aww Judey you know you wanted to see me naked!" Max said with a laugh which resulted in Jude throwing an apple at his head.

"Ow! That hurt man!" Max whined making Julia and Jude laugh even harder.

"Thought you'd be hungry mate…from what I heard you really wore yourself out!" Jude said as he walked into the whatever room with a glass of red wine.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

_Love is all you need_

_That is all you need_

_That is all you need_

_That is all you need_

_That is all you need_

"Isn't he such a sweetheart Max? Such a nice friend you are Jude. You know Max you could learn from him!" Julia said with another laugh.

"Be lucky you're gorgeous Jules or I'd make you regret that!" Max said before lighting up another cigarette. New York was really becoming his favorite place in the world right about now.

"I love you too Max I love you too." She said with a grin.

* * *

**Simple short and to the point. I hope it was good enough for you...if not I could rewrite it! For anyone else who wants a request please follow the directions in my profile! **

**Thank You **

**XOXO Anna**


End file.
